


The New Threat

by StarRoseColors



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Negaduck - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Realization, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A new threat has awakened and the team is split, trying to figure out things.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Honker Muddlefoot
Kudos: 5





	The New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two anons I got over at starsfics on Tumblr.

It was already shaping up to be a weird evening when Darkwing and Launchpad were redirected in the underground passageway between Darkwing Tower and their Avian Way home to a secret location and greeted by the apparent director of a government agency. 

But then Launchpad immediately perked up when he saw a familiar large woman step up next to the small man who’d just introduced himself as J. Gander Hooter. “Hey, Mrs. B! Great to see you again!” 

Mrs. B was initially all business when responding, “We’re on S.H.U.S.H. grounds, Launchpad. It’s Agent 22 here,” but then softened a little as she added, “But yes, it’s good to see you again, too.” She gestured for the two to follow her. Launchpad moved to walk next to her.

“So, why’d you bring us here?” he asked.

“We were hoping you could tell us.”

Darkwing hummed. “This is about the bombs, isn’t it?” She glanced over her shoulder at him in lieu of an answer. “We have no idea who’s doing it either,” he explained. “But theories are shaping up.”

Agent 22 stopped, staring at him. “What theories?”

Back at Darkwing Tower, Honker and Gosalyn were working on those theories now. 

“I mean, it’s possible that Taurus Bulba could be the one to do this.” Gosalyn mused, pacing back and forth. “He has the tech to do so.” She glanced over her shoulder at Honker’s lack of a response. “Honker? Why are you looking at blueprints?”

“These are blueprints of McDuck Studio. And here’s the stage where the movie was filmed.” Honker pressed a few buttons. “Something about this and aha!” A map overlined the stage. “This is a map of the sewer system.”

Gosalyn watched as he also hacked into the sewer system’s security cameras. Honker pulled the recordings back to the day that Drake and Launchpad had met.

A few hours passed and then…

“OH FUCK!” He clapped a hand over his beak in instant mortification as Gosalyn gawked at him. “Please don’t tell anyone!” Honker begged when he had calmed down enough.

“Dude, no one would believe me!”

Honker and Gosalyn turned away from that topic to stare at the screen.

Jim Starling, in the remains of a Darkwing Duck costume, grinned maniacally at the camera.


End file.
